you're the one I've ever wanted
by nasuada1
Summary: will is the patient and hannibal the psychologist
1. Chapter 1

A little story of Will and Hannibal, set somewhere during season 2.

"Dr Hannibal Lecter is a phsychologist, and also a cannibal. Will Graham is one of his patient and an FBI agent too. They've been through lots of things together but they also learned to know better each other. On his side Dr Lecter starts to realise Will is his everything, and Will of his own side, wants to know more and more about his phsychologist. So when this one ask him on a date, he doesn't hesitate one second and accept."

Oh yes, one more thing about Will Graham, he knows that his psychologist is a Cannibal (and he accepts his date ? Is he crazy ? Or just in love with him ?)

Chapitre n°1 :

He woke up in the morning, smiling lightly. Today we were the 13th of February. But more important, we were friday. The day of his consultation with his Dr Lecter. He stood up from his bed, slowly, and looked at himself in the mirror in front of his bed. What he saw pleased him : a young man, tall, thin, and who was smiling. Perfect. He was nearly perfect he thought. Then he decided to take a shower, just after taking a look at his watch : 10:23. He had his appointment with the Dr Lecter at 11, so he had enough time to take his shower, and to go at his usual shop in front of his house to have his breakfast before meeting the Dr Lecter. Under the water, in his shower, he smiled once again : this day started perfectly, and he had a good feeling for the rest of the journey. Once he had finished showering himself, he turn off the water, and went in is bedroom, seeking some clothes to put. He choose a white shirt, he only closed the buttons covering his chest, letting the top of his troat uncovered, and black trousers, before admiring himself in the mirror for the second time in the morning. He took a look at his clock : 10:35. Perfect. As he was making his way up to the door, he frozed, and ran in the bathroom. He had forgotten to put his after shave : since the day the Dr Lecter grabbed him by his shoulder, holding him still, and smelled him, his nose in his neck, he had put it every day since then. He closed his eyes at the memorie : the Dr Lecter behind him, suddenly, but gently grabbing his right shoulder, and turning him to face him. The surprised face he made himself, but then the Dr sweet smile for him, his lips letting escape a few comforting words, before he put his nose in his neck, smelling him. This day, he let him unbutton the first buttons of his shirt to have a better access to his prize, and he let him bitting slowly the shape of his neck too. And he hadn't been able to resist the wave of pleasure that gave him this bite. Once he had finished he took his coat, laced his shoes, and left. When he was outside, he stopped for one second, dazzled by the sunlight. Yeah, this day was going to be just perfect he thought. He took his breakfast sitting at his usual table, in his ususal shop, looking throught the window, thinking. Thinking about himself, thinking about Hannibal Lecter, thinking about the FBI ... thinking about everthing in his life, all the things he messed up with, and all the good things that happened in his life, the relations he shared with all the people he knew. And he arrived to a conclusion : since he started his therapy with the Dr Lecter, everything he had beside him doesn't matter anymore for him. All day long, since the moment he woke, until the moment he went up to sleep, he had Hanniba Lecter in his head. All the time. And about the relation he shared with anyone he knew about, it was the same. He didn't really cared for someone before meeting him, to pleased someone, to look handsome and everything, in fact all his relationship (for the few he had) hadn't lasted long because of that actually. But the Dr Lecter, he was just ... someone special for him. And he was someone good to him too. He took an other sip of his hot coffee, and took a bite in the donut he ordened for breakfast. He chew slowly, savoring the taste of the cake, before swallowing, taking his time. He loked around him : he loved this shop since the day he discovered it. The personel was quick, and nice, they had always time to talk with you for this or that, the place was beautiful, and the food tasty. Perfect for taking his breakfast the morning as he was doing, or to bring a date on the evening. He finished his breakfast in one or two bites, and took a look at the hour : 10:55. Well, it was time to leave. He stood up, and went to the bar to leave the money : as usual, he left a tip for having being served as good as always. Then with a smile for the young lady behind the bar, he left with a "good bye, and have a nice day !". The office of the Dr Lecter was not far from the shop, so he just had to walk during almost 2 minutes, before he arrived in front of the huge batiment where was his office. As his usual, he rang, and he opened the door, walking down the corridor, until he was in front of the door where we could read "Dr Lecter". He took a deep breath, and he knocked two times on it ...


	2. you're the one I've ever wanted Chapter2

Chapitre 2 :

then, one day, he met his new patient, Will Graham. The first time he saw him, he was quite surprised : this young man did not appear to be in need of a therapy. But he'd let him come in his office, took his coat, and made him sit on a chair, in front of his. Then they talked. About the young man, and about himself. About the lives they lived, and about the people they knew. And during this first session, the Dr Lecter found himself very relaxed, feeling he didn't felt since a long time. Then, it was time for the young man to leave, and he watched him leaving in his black car, throught the window of his office. He spent the evening thinking about him, thinking about the next day they'll see each other, and thinking about their relationship : rule number 1 in this kind of work : "a patient is a patient, do not mix your love life with your job". He knew this well, but he just couldn't get the young man out of his head. Then the sessions kept going, and so they'd learn a lot about each others. And then, there was this day, he close his eyes at the memory : Will just came into his office, and as it was snowing in the outside, his patient warmed himself by the fire. He then approached him to take his coat, but it was already placed on the sofa, and so all he could do was standing quietly behind his young patient, and smell his delicious scent. He'd swallow hard, as he grabbed Will by his shoulder, and turned him to face him. He remembered the face he made : his blue eyes opened widely in surprise, his lips opened in a silent cry, and then himself, whispering some comforting words in his ear, as he began to unbutton the first button of Will's shirt, to have a better acess to his neck. He'd touch this white skin, so soft under his fingertips, and so warm. He couldn't resist temptation, and he gently kissed the top of his neck, before kissing another time the top of his chest, making him shake under his embrace. Even today, he remembered well Will's scent : so sweet... Then, he looked up at Will, to see him, head throw back, his eyes closed, and his hand on his shoulder, nearly moaning. He gently took the young man by his chin, and lift his head towards him, so he could see him. He opened his eyes, and smiled at him lightly, and their faces approached one another. His lips brushed slowly and gently Will's in a gentle and tender kiss. His lips were soft and again warm under his and he enjoyed this kiss at least as much as his patient did. But suddenly, two hits on the door were heard, and then broke up their kiss. He buttoned once again Will's shirt, and smile gently at him. This one looked up at him surprised, but happy when h whispered in his ear : "I don't regret our kiss Will, see you next time. I'm looking foward this next session." And with this words, he opened the door, letting his next patient coming in. But once again, when he took Mr. Diano's coat, he took a quick look by the window, only to see what he saw all fridays evening : Will, his long brown coat on him (as I said, it was snowing), walking slowly to his car, as he didn't want to leave this place. But this evening, he saw him frooze in the cold of the night, and turning toward the window through which he was watching him, and he smiled at him, waving his hand, and blowing him a kiss. Then he turned around and got up in his car before driving away to his house. He close the curtain, and turned himself toward his patient : "So Mr Diano, what can I do for you today ?" He opened his eyes on the present time, and smiled. This was last week, and today was Will's next session with him. He was in the hurry to see the young man but... is was only 9:45, and their appointment was at 11 o'clock. So he had time to prepare himself, and tp prepare greeting his young friend. He stood up from his bed, and went in the bathroom to take a quick shower. Under the water, he thought a lot : about what he was going to do to WIll today, how does this onewill react, will he be shoked, after what he had done last time, or will he be greetful ? For the first time in his entire life, he thought that he was unsure of himself. Sighing, he stopped the water, and made his way to his bedroom. He took a good look to his clothes, because he wanted to make a good impression in front of Will today. So he dressed in a white shirt, black trousers, and black shoes too. Simple but handsome and elegant. He took a look at himself in the mirror in his bathroom, and found himself really handsome, and so he smiled at himself, quite proud of himself. He took a second look at the hour, it was 10:25. Good. Very good timing. He had enough time to eat his breakfast, and to brush his teeth before his patient arrived. This is why he made a cup of black coffee and took a bagel before going in his office, in front of the window. He looked outside, drinking his coffe, thinking that today was going to be a perfect day : the weather was nice and he had a good feeling for the rest of the day. Once he'd finished his coffee and ate his bagel, he took a third and last look at the clock, and smiled widely. It was 10:55. He took is time, wash his cup, and put order in his office, as he knew that he won't wait for a long time as usual. Suddenly, he heard someone hitting on the door. He smiled : and made his way to open to door...

To be continued


End file.
